Corporate Flame
by judodave
Summary: When SHEILD aproaches Kat's mom and a curupt buisines rival with a buisines contract, Kat is asked to protect Shung Chemical from Sabotours but when a Superfast sabotour shows up she must defeat him and quick. COMPLETE!
1. Party Time!

Corporate Flame

----

3 months have passed since Kat's fight against Wild Ryde.

Since then her injuries have fully healed and she hasd gotten back to fighting evil fighting everyone from Magneto to the Frightful Four.

----

Dowtown Manhattten

18:00

Kat flew over the rooftops off the downtown Manhattan, she was late and needed to return home as Sandra was holding a high profile formal party at the mansion and had insisted that she would show up.

In other words she was going to be bored out off her mind.

She hated formal parties, so much that she considered watching Paint dry to be more exiting than it.

Unfortunately the party would have to wait.

"Kat, you here me." Came Marco's voice over the two way radio.

"Loud and clear, and please tell me you want to know the time."

"Huh….oh right the party." Marco said. "Unfortunately that's not the case, some punk's threatening to blow himself up if he doesn't get a million dollars."

Kat let out a sigh.

"Where is he?"

"Not far from your location, remember that Bank Robbery you busted up when you first started Super heroics?"

"Yeah, what about it."

"He's at the same bank those punks tried to rob."

"I'm on it." Kat replied with a sigh. "Mom's going to kill me."

Kat turned around and flew in the direction off the bank.

----

First national Bank

18:30

"Calm down young man, you'll get your money." The captain said to the young man over the loudspeaker.

"Well get it here soon or I'll detonate the bomb and take the money with it." The young man, a pale emo type with jet back hair going down to his shoulder, shouted back.

"Where's The Avengers when you need them." The police captain whispered.

"Sorry, there busy, so you've got me instead." Kat said overhearing the captain as she landed, the captain looked over his shoulder seeing the young hero.

"American Dragon, glad you're here, the negotiations' isn't going well." The captain said.

"Any idea what kind off explosive he's using?"

"No, but according to eye witnesses it looks like C4s so it should be pretty powerful."

"I'm going in." Kat told him as she took flight.

-----

Inside

"This is your last warning." The Goth yelled from inside the bank "Give me the money or this bank goes up in flames."

"Now that's an entrance line." Kat said as she flew in, the Goth's eyes widened.

"American Dragon, just in time for the fireworks." The goth said starting the timer on the bomb strapped to his waist, when he looked up he saw Kat's first come into contact with his face knocking him out, Kat took off the bomb and flew out off the bank and high into the air.

"15 seconds left, I've got to make this count." Kat said noticing the timer, she tossed it high into the air as it reached seven seconds and waited for the fireworks.

The bomb detonated .safely causing a massive light show in the sky, Kat didn't stick around for her much deserved praise as she had a party to get to.

----

Shung Family Mansion

19:00

Kat landed on the balcony leading into her room and went inside, after getting changed into a black dress she walked out and went downstairs in time to see her ticked off mom.

"Kat I told you not be late for the party." Sandra said clearly angry.

"Sorry, had American Dragon business to attend to."

"Never mind, the party's about to start." Sandra said leading her in.

The party was pretty uneventful apart from a couple off drunk rich guys, however that was about to change.

"As Ms. Shung Low, what an honour to finally meet you." Came a Posh English accent, the two women turned around and saw Target's boss Julius.

"Do I know you?"

"Not personally, I am Julius Drexo, the head off Drexor Industries."

"The arms manufacture?" Kat asked recognising the name.

"The very same."

"I thought I recognised you, you're the man I'm competing with for the SHEILD contract."

"Yes, but I'm not one to let business get in the way off enjoying a high class social event, know if you excuse me I see a Buffet table with my name on it." With that Julius walked off.

"There's something strange about that man." Kat whispered to her mom.

"Agreed, I'll talk to you about him later."

----

The party was uneventful for the rest off the night, Julius left early for a business meeting and the other party goers where pretty boring, eventually the party ended and everyone who didn't live in the mansion left for there homes.

"You said you where going to talk to me about Drexo, so what's his story." Kat asked her mom folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I have reason to believe that he's corrupt, every other company that competed with Drexor Industries has been subject to sabotage and I believe he would do the same to my factories in a heartbeat."

"And that contract."

"SHEILD wants either me or Drexo to develop a Superhuman version off the serum that created Captain America, they have put so much pressure on me that if I lose Sung Chemical will be put out off business."

"And your telling me this, why?"

"I want you to protect my factories, as American Dragon."

"I don't know mom, I don't want people seeing me as a mercenary."

"At least do it for me, remember all I've done for you?"

Kat sighed in defeat.

"That line gets me every time."

----

High Raise Skycraper

20:00

The door leading to Drexo's office opened and Julius walked in, he saw his chief mercenaries Target and Wild Ryde leaning against the wall.

"How was the party." Wild asked.

"Terribly boring but it was a nesercery evil, after all the more appearances in public I make the less suspicios people become."

"And what shall we do about Shung Chemical." Target asked.

"Call The Ghost and Jetstream, they should be able to handle it."

Target nodded and got out his cellphone contacting the sabotagers.

----

Shung Chemical

21:00

It has been a pretty quiet night at Shung Chemial, the only problem so far was a group off hippies protesting against the company but Kat managed to get them to leave.

However that was about to change.

"We have two intruders in sector 16." A security guard yelled, Kat herd and took flight following the guard expecting some more hippies.

She was wrong.

The intruders where two Supervillains, she recognised one off them as one off Iron Man's villains known as The Ghost, the other she didn't recognise.

His costume was red with a whirlwind in the centre off his chest, mask covered everything but his light brown hair, to put it simply his costume just plain goofy,

"Ah American Dragon." Ghost said noticing her. "I am The Ghost and this is my partner Jetstream and we will be the ones to kill you."

Next time on Corporate Flame.

Kat faces off against Jetstream and Ghost in order to defend the factory, can she win?


	2. Lopsided battle and revealations

-1Corporate Flame chapter 2

Last time on Corporate Flame

Fresh off a high class social even Kat was asked by her mom to protect Shung Chemical from Saboteurs whilst her scientists developed a Superhuman version of the Super Solder serum, which is proving to be difficult as her rival has sent The Ghost and Jetstream to sabotage her efforts.

Shoutouts

Ray: Maybe you should ask L1701E that, he has a hippie for one of Sonic Blue's villains.

One more thing, can you review more regally?

----

Shung Chemical

"Oh yeah?" Kat asked The Ghost upon hearing his threat. "What makes you jokers think you stand a chance against me."

"Well my dear." Jetstream replied, his accent was a Germen one. "Why don't we show you?"

Jetstream ran at Kat but she easily avoided it despite his high speed, Ghost fired using his Electricity weapons but he only managed to clip Kat's left wing.

The rest off the fight was pretty much the same, Ghost and Jetstream double teamed Kat but she had the upper hand despite there best effort,

"Dam, our contact said nothing about American Dragon being here." Ghost said angrily throwing one off his weapons down in frustration, he and Jetstream had hidden behind one off the vats. "Screw this, I'm not going back to jail."

"I'm sorry Ghost." Jetstream said pushing him into Kat's view. "But it's either you or me and to be honest I have no intention off going to jail." Jetstream said running out off the factory.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WE'RE SUPOST TO BE A TEAM?" Ghost yelled at Jetstream but he was long gone.

"Ahem." Ghost looked up seeing Kat. "Are you going to give yourself up or am I going to have to knock you out? And please go for the latter as knocking villains out is always fun."

"How about option three, none off the above?" Ghost answered firing with his weapon but Kat melted it with her flames.

"Face it ghost, without your super fast partner in crime you don't stand a chance, then again you never stood a chance in the first place." With that Kay knocked him out with a punch, she turned to the security guards. "You'd better call the cops, tell them there's been a ghost sighting at Shung Chemical." The guards nodded and got out there cell phones, it was then that she noticed something on the ground.

It was a piece off Jetstream's costume, she picked it up and pocketed it intending to study it later.

----

Cringe Worthy High.

22:00

It May have been late at night but Kat intended to use her school's equipment as she didn't have any microscopes back home, she entered the science lab and sat down ordering her wings to retreat.

"Lets see what your hiding." Kat whispered she got out the piece of Jetstream's costume, her reason for wanting to study it was simple, she had noticed that Jetstream's top speed had decreased during the last stages off the fight and know she was about to find out why.

She put the piece off Jetstream's costume under the microscope and what she found fascinated her, she contacted Marco.

"Marco, you awake?"

"Barely, what's up."

"Found something concerning one off the saboteurs I fought earlier, namely Jetstream."

"What about him?"

"He uses nanotech in his costume in order to gain his speed, not to mention the Nanobots are off a complicated design."

"So basically you want me to find any nanotech experts that are in the area and are unemployed."

"Yep."

"I'll get on it."

"Great, contact me when you have the info and I'll come to your place."

"Will do."

Kat took the sample off Jetstream's costume and flew out the window.

----

High raise skyscraper.

23:00

"It seam's that not only have you failed in your duties Jetstream but you have also allowed your partner to be captured." Target said to the saboteur over his cell phone.

"I am sorry Target but American Dragon was there and it was either me or Ghost that was to be captured and I was putting my career as a scientist first."

"Do you think either me or the boss cares about your career?"

"Please Target, give me one more week to complete my work, if you do Shung Chemical will be a thing off the past."

"WE DON'T HAVE ONE MORE WEEK!" Target yelled. "You have until the end off the week to finish off Shung Chemical and that's final and next time you will face American Dragon alone."

"One more thing, American Dragon obtained a piece off my costume, I am no longer able to run at full speed."

"Fix it then." Target said plainly. "You have to tomorrow to repair the suit or else."

"As you wish, it was only a small piece off my costume so it shouldn't take me to long to finish."

Target hung up and turned to Julius.

"American Dragon obviously has some ties to the owner off Shung Chemical, otherwise she wouldn't off been there." Julius said.

"I'll look into it."

Next time on Corporate Flame.

The results off Marco's research are in and Kat is in for a shock, meanwhile Jetstream has finished fixing his suit and is ready for round two.


	3. Shock!

Corporate Flame chapter 3

Last time on Corporate Flame.

Jetstream and The Ghost proved no match for Kat, however Jetstream abandoned his partner rather than be arrested and know Kat has managed to find a clue concerning Jetstream's real name.

----

Maxamillion's Jewry Store

9:00

"Honestly." Kat said as she knocked out the last off the thugs. "Why do you guys even bother nowadays? New York has more Superheroes than a Strip Club has perverts and yet you continue to commit crimes?"

Kat had just busted up a gang off thugs who where trying to get the owner to pay protection money, she was wondering why thy even bothered as she was eating just across the street (in her civvies) and thus had a perfect chance to put an end to the gang's plans.

"Thank you American Dragon." The store owner said. "This place is all I have."

"No problem, besides these guys will probably move to somewhere with no Superhero activity upon realise…wait that would be to smart for them!"

The store owner laughed. Just then Marco contacted her.

"Kat, got some info on Jetstream."

"I'll be there." She turned to the Store owner. "Gotta go."

"Another gang to beat up?"

"Nope but somewhere along those lines." With that Kat took off.

---

Marco's home

10:00

After Kat got changed into her civvies on the roof she came to the front door off Marco's house which was your typical middle class America house with a nice lawn, she knocked on the door being careful not to damage it and after a few minutes Marco's dad, who was a splitting image of Marco accept for a beard and that he was overweight, answered.

"Kat, nice to see you again, how you've been?"

"Great, thanks for asking, is Marco home?"

"He's upstairs, want me to call him?"

"Thanks but he's expecting me."

Marco's dad stepped to the side and Kat went upstairs and into Marco's room, Marco turned around.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to beat up a gang trying to add Maxamillion's Jewry Store to there list off extorted businesses."

"Ah." Marco said with a nod. "That is a fair distance from here."

"Anyway you said you had info on Jetstream."

"Yeah, have a look at this."

Kat walked over to the screen, on it where pictures off three people, an Hispanic man, a Blonde Women and a man fitting Jetstream's description wearing glasses.

"These are New York's top Nanotech experts, all we need know is for you to eliminate the guys that aren't Jetstream."

Kat pointed to the Hispanic man.

"It's him, for one thing Jetstream's German."

"What makes you say that?"

"He spoke with a German accent."

"Good point." Marco said taking the Hispanic man's profile off the screen.

"It isn't the female either."

Marco removed the profile.

"So this guy's Jetstream."

Kat muttered reading his profile, she then noticed something.

"He work's for Drexor Industries."

"Yeah I found that surprising to, guess we have a definite match."

"Yeah, can you save it to a disk."

"Sure but why?"

"The profile contains incriminating evidence against Drexo."

Marco looked at the profile, Kat was right, whoever made the profile had included the fact that he hired Saboteur's to take out rival companies and that the Scientist was one of them. Marco saved it to a disk and handed it to Kat. She then noticed something suspicious on Marco's screen.

"Are you looking at Porn?"

"Yeah, but only because I got bored waiting for you."

"Pervert." Kat said jokingly as she flew out the window and got changed into her Costume intending to take the disk to the cops but that would have to wait as the Walkie Talkie the security guards gave her.

"American Dragon, Jetstream is at the factory."

"I'll be there."

Kat flew off to the Factory pocketing the disk.

----

Shung Chemical Plant

11:00

What Kat arrived the place was a mess but there wasn't any serious damage at least not yet.

Jetstream was holding several guards hostage whilst he was wrecking havoc, she quietly let them go by burning the rope that was used to tie them up.

"Get out of here, I'll deal with Jetstream."

The guards nodded and ran off.

"Hey Jetstream."

Jetstream turned around, she noticed that he know had a mini computer on his wrist.

"Or should I say Dr. Hans Freudmen."

Jetstream's eyes widened under his mask.

"How did you know."

Kat took out the disk and handed it to him.

"It's all on this disk."

Jetstream inserted it into the computer, his profile came up and his eyes widened.

"Drexo has been hiring me all along."

"What do you mean? Aren't you one off his Scientists?"

"Actually I was terminated several months ago, I found work as a Saboteur but I had no idea Drexo was hiring me."

"Good know hand it over."

"You'll have to fight me for it."

"Fine by me."

Next time on Corporate Flame

Kat battles Jetstream for the disk, little do they know Drexo has sent someone to eliminate Jetstream.


	4. Final battle!

Corporate Flame chapter 4

Last time on Corporate Flame

Kat learned that Jetstream is an former employee of Drexor Industries who was unknowingly employed by his former boss as a saboteur, and know Kat must battle for the evidence against Julius.

----

New Jersey docks.

11:30

Target has been a busy man lately.

Aside from finding American Dragon's connection to Sandra Shung Low he along with Boomerang, Blizzard and Wild Ryde had been sent to unify the New Jersey street gangs to give Julius's criminal organisation more muscle and so far it had been a success.

Target had identified three main gangs for the Supervllians to target, these gangs had access to some heavy amounts off weaponry and had many connections within the criminal underworld and the four supervillians went to work.

It took some persuasion on Blizzard's and Boomerang's part but the gang that controlled the south side eventually gave in.

Target and Wild Ryde on the other hand didn't take no for an answer.

Wild's target was gang that controlled the north side and he was ruthless, he targeted the businesses that the gang owned and blew them up having no regard for the life's off the occupants eventually the leader gave in after Wild brutally killed his mother leaving the following message in his mother's blood.

"Do what I ask or it'll be you that will be on a one way ticket to hell next.

Signed Wild Ryde."

Target went after the gang that controlled the west side and whilst he wasn't as ruthless as Wild he was pretty dam ruthless.

It started with Target approaching the Rackets owned by the gang using his Holowatch to disguise himself as a wannabe gangster wanting to by it out, when they laughed at him he would return later and shoot everyone in sight, the leader gave in to Target's demands not wanting to lose any more men,

And know the villain's efforts had paid off.

The gangs where know unified under Julius's rule, off course they thought that Target was there new leader but they couldn't be more wrong.

Target was currently standing at the edge off one off the piers outside off the where house where the meeting between him and the gangs with his arms crossed, Julius said that he would contact him after 48hrs which was the time it took the villains to unify the gangs, just then Boomerang ran up to him.

"Target." The Australian Assassin said. "It's Julius, he wants to speak with you immediately,"

"Very well,"

Target walked over to the waiting Limo and entered, the driver handed him the phone, he picked up the phone and herd Julius's voice.

"Target, how did it go?" Julius asked referring to the mission.

"It went exactly as planned, the gangs are unified under your rule."

"Excellent, however I have another mission for you."

"What is it?"

"Jetstream has found out the truth, not only that but he has incriminating evidence against me, your mission is simple, eliminate Jetstream and destroy the disk containing the evidence."

Target nodded and hung up. Boomerang and Blizzard entered the limo.

"Where to." The driver asked.

"Shung Chemical Plant, you can drop off the others at HQ "

"Hey where's Wild Ryde?" Blizzard asked noticing the absence off the demonic biker.

"No offence, but I prefer to ride my bike instead of riding a limo." Came Wild's voice. Wild went ahead and the limo drove off.

----

Shung Chemical Plant.

12:00

Kat chased after Jetstream using her wings, she had been chasing him for half an hour and was having trouble catching him, it was obvious to her and the workers that he had improved his speed suit to give him greater speed and (pardon the pun) he was giving her a run for her money, she had to trick him and fast.

Then Kat got an idea, an idea she was sure that it would work.

"Hey, is that She-Hulk in a G-String?"

Naturally all the male workers turned around but the main point was getting him out off hiding and it worked, the German came out off hiding and looked around enthusiastically.

"Where? I don't see her…..OH SHIT!" Jetstream spun around and tried to get away however Kat had anticipated this and had her tail trip him up, he tried to get back up but Kat had already hung him upside down by his legs.

"Okay Jetstream, give me the disk." Kat said ignoring the glairs from the workers who had just realised that She-Hulk wasn't in the same building.

"I dropped it."

"You what?"

"It fell out off my pocket when you where chasing me."

Kat smacked her forehead in frustration.

"Where did you drop it."

"I forgot."

Kat yelled in frustration.

"Great, just fucking great."

"Want us to find it for you." One off the workers said overhearing the convosation.

"There's no need for that." Came an all to familiar voice.

Before she knew it multiple gunshots where fired, the kind that came from a compact Machine Gun. Each bullet hit there mark killing Jetstream, Kat let go off Jetstream's limp body and let it fall to the ground, Kat knew who it was.

"TARGET, SHOW YOURSELF!" Kat yelled, sure enough Target appeared holding the disk in between his fingers.

"American Dragon, long time no see….or should I call you Katrina Shung Low?" Kat's eyes widened.

"How…."

"Did I know? Let me put it this way, when a Superhero is protecting a particular company it's obvious that said Superhero has some kind off connection to the CEO. It didn't take me long to find out your connection."

Kat said nothing, she flew forward trying to get the disk but he put it in the palm off his hand and closed into a fist , when he opened it all that remained off the disk was a pile of rubble.

Regardless she kept flying, she wanted nothing more than to bring her father's killer to justice but she stopped in her tracks when he pointed two Machine Guns at the workers.

"Come any closer and I will fire."

Kat mentally sighed, she couldn't risk it, to many people would've died if he had fired so she didn't fly any further.

"Good girl." Target said coldly, he spun on his heel and left.

Next time on Corporate Flame

It's time for the Serums that Shung Chemical and Drexor Industries have created to the test, can Shung Chemical win?


	5. The test

Corporate Flame chapter five

Last time on Corporate Flame,

Kat managed to outsmart Jetstream, unfortunately he lost the disk that contained incriminating evidence against Julius Drexo, unfortunately it was found by Target who killed Jetstream and destroyed the disk.

----

Shung Family mansion.

The day after the battle.

Kat landed on the balcony to her room, to be blunt she felt like shit, she had all the evidence she needed against Julius but it was destroyed by Target, she had contacted Marco to see if he could get the data up again and save it to a disk unfortunately it had been deleted, Kat could only guess that Drexo had deleted Jetstream's file.

Sighing she ordered her wings and tail to retract into her backpack and they did so, Kat took off her mask and went downstairs for a drink, her mom was in the kitchen cooking something, she was never a fan off hiring cooks to do her cooking for her so she did the cooking herself. Kat opened the fridge and grabbed a coke, just then Kat's mom turned around.

"Kat, I herd about what happened at the factory, did you defeat Jetstream?"

"Yeah, but the thing is I had proof that Julius Drexo had connections in the criminal underworld but Target got his hands on it and destroyed it."

"And Target?" Sandra asked.

"I was about to attack when he threatened the workers with his guns, it was either I let him go or the workers got killed, I had no choice but to chose to let him go."

Sandra sighed.

"Don't worry, you did the right thing, besides they'll be other times."

"I know. "

"Actually you can do something else."

"What?"

----

Later in the Nevada Desert.

It was time for the test.

The test was simple, there would be a fight between two SHEILD Agents that have been injected with Shung Chemical's and Drexor Industries respective serums, the winner would be promoted in the secret agency and the looser will remain where they where before, for the companies however they would benefit greatly the winning company would be paid significantly and would be approached with future more lucrative contacts, the looser would be paid half as much as the winner and would receive no further contracts.

Right know the SHEILD Agents that had been injected where on standby, the guy that was injected with Shung Chemical's serum in his system was black, muscular and had a military haircut, it was the same with Drexor Industry's agent that was injected with the chemical accept he was white,

The respective owners where on the sidelines with someone else representing the company, in Shung Chemical's case it was Kat who was clad in a black tank top, jeans and a beige jacket, in Drexor Industries case it was Target disguised as a businessman with the help off his Holo watch, it was then that Nick Fury arrived by Helicopter.

"Sandra Shung Low and Julius Drexo, thank you both for coming, Katrina nice to see you again."

Kat said nothing, her arm was still hurting from giving a blood sample.

Turned out that Shung Chemical's scientists couldn't stabilise the serum without a blood sample from a Superhuman, without it whoever was injected would go insane and would turn into another Super villain for the Superheroes off New York to send to jail, the side effect this time was that the recipient would get a watered down version off the Super human's powers, in Kat's case it would be a limited flying ability.

Unbeknownst to them Julius had the same problem however Drexo had plenty off Superhuman mercenaries to choose from however he chose Target because he was his right hand man, in the case off the serum from Drexor Industries the agent lacked Target's fighting skills.

"Oh right, boys introduce yourself."

"SIR, PRIVERT NATHANIEL ROBERTS SIR." The black agent said,

"SIR, PRIVERT DANIEL MASTERS SIR." The white agent said.

"BEGIN." Nick Fury yelled.

Daniel charged first however Nathaniel flew above him and connected with a hard kick to the face, Daniel rolled with the kick and connected with a punch, he went to punch him again but Nathaniel caught it that tine and kicked his legs taking him down to one knee.

Daniel got up a swung a fist at Nathanial however Nathanial dodged and judo tossed m to the ground, Daniel gave up knowing he was beat, however Julius yelled at him to continue.

"Give it up Drexo, your man is defeated." Sandra told him.

"This isn't over." Julius said threateningly as he got in the helicopter that would take him back home.

"Kat, thanks for your help." Sandra turning to Kat.

"No prob, all it cost was the feeling in my left arm for the next month or so!" Sandra laughed, Nick came up to them.

"Congratulations Sandra, as you know this deal will benefit you and your company greatly,"

"Yes I know, I also want you to keep an eye on Drexo, I believe he may be corrupt,"

"Will do." He turned to Kat. "See you around AD."

"AD?"

Nick said nothing and entered the helicopter

"Come on Kat, let's go home." Sandra said entering the helicopter.

During the ride home she had two things on her mind one, a guy using watered down version off her powers beat a guy whom she guessed was using watered down versions off what she guessed was Target's powers, did that mean that she could beat Target?

The second was what Nick Fury referred to her as, AD was a nickname that was given to her by American Dragon fans who felt her full name was to long, did that mean Nick fury knew her secret?

The end.

American Dragon will return in "Major Plant Trouble".

Footnotes.

Jetstream was always intended as a one shot villain, he won't be making any other appearances.


End file.
